


Olvídame tú

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: harrython, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el amor no basta, cuando el entorno obliga a silenciar los sentimientos, cuando ya es muy tarde para actuar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olvídame tú

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Nota: No salió exactamente como "Una canción para su funeral" que era el reto, pero esta canción es para mí hace un tiempo, una que relaciono directamente con la relación fanon de Draco y Harry. Si miran el video, en su planteo estético y demás verán el por qué.  
> Basado en el vídeo y la canción "Olvídame tú" de Miguel Bosé.

_****_

  
_Todas nuestras tardes son bajo estrellas escondidas luces que mi corazón se pensaría…_   


  


  
  


El cuerpo desmadejado entre las sábanas reflejaba la luz de la tarde de manera sinuosa. Las manos de dedos largos y elegantes se hallaban una bajo su mejilla y la otra sobre el espacio ahora vacío en el colchón. Las pestañas aleteaban apenas en señal de que él estaba a punto de despertar y era la señal que seguía invariablemente para darle una última mirada y desaparecerse hacia donde se supone que debió estar todo ese tiempo.

Esas horas robadas a la vida cotidiana le mantenían todo lo cuerdo que podía estar. Abrazarse a su cuerpo y dejarse adorar por sus manos suaves y sabias eran el paraíso que anheló y por experiencia entendía que no le tocaría en suerte. En esa habitación no habían títulos, esa cama no necesitaba explicaciones de cada uno de sus actos, detrás de esa puerta podía ser otro joven enamorado en brazos de su amante.

 

 _Desnudarme como soy, siendo así como la arena que resbala en tu querer por donde fuera._

Oyó el sonido de su desaparición y abrió lentamente los ojos. Su mano acarició el espacio aún tibio en el que reposó el otro cuerpo. Enterró la cara en la almohada que conservaba apenas un vestigio de su aroma. Se sintió tonto al hacerlo, pero eso no le impidió el intento por llenar sus pulmones, su piel, su memoria con esa fragancia que sólo tenía un nombre y un rostro. Justo entre esas sábanas podía permitirse un instante de romántica cursilería, unos minutos de olvido, de juventud plena.

Pero la autocomplacencia no era lo suyo y al cabo de otro minuto se levantó de la cama, fue hacia la ducha y cumplió con su ritual acostumbrado antes de volver a vestir ropas y máscara que los demás esperaban de él. Con un suspiro y un susurrado “Nox” se desapareció hacia el mundo al que pertenecía.

 

 _Darte para retenerte; recelar si no me miras, con tus ojos, tu boca, tu savia que es mía, mía._

Sentía su mirada clavada en él. Notaba cómo esos ojos claros seguían cada uno de sus movimientos a través del salón. Durante la ceremonia de graduación de los nuevos aurores la certeza de esa mirada era como estar arropado por un manto cálido, lo que no dejaba de ser paradójico dada la frialdad aparente que destilaba.

Aunque admitía que no se quedaba atrás y su instinto posesivo se desataba cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a su amante. Odió profundamente a la bruja que se colgó de su brazo y le hablaba en susurros como correspondía a toda dama de buena educación en un ambiente como ese. Se contuvo de maldecir al Delegado comercial de Bulgaria cuando le coqueteó descaradamente sin importarle que le llevara, mínimo, treinta años. Era tan absurdo seguir este juego del gato y el ratón. Debían ponerle fin cuanto antes.

 

 _Responde a mi nombre si te lo susurran, arranca del todo mi piel que es tan tuya, que arda mi cuerpo si no estás conmigo amor._

Oyó las últimas novedades del joven mago en la tienda de implementos para Quidditch. Cuando su acompañante le preguntó si estaba al tanto de que el chico se hallaba nuevamente ingresado en San Mungo por una maldición recibida en una redada, le costó Merlín y ayuda no delatar sus pensamientos o peor aún sus volátiles emociones y fingir un desinterés lejano a su real condición.

Continuó la tarde como si cada vez que alguien mencionaba el caso y la gravedad de las lesiones recibidas por el auror no sintiera que le arrancaban parte de su entereza anímica. La ardían las manos en su necesidad de ir hasta él y acariciarle. Le dolían los labios de morderlos en su afán de callar los pedidos de misericordia a todos esos metiches que no le conocían y no hacían más que hablar de él. Sus rodillas estaban rígidas por el esfuerzo que realizaba para no ir a punto de Aparición más cercano…

Le quemaba el trozo de pergamino guardado en el bolsillo interior de su túnica:

 

 _Olvídame tú que yo no puedo, no voy a entender el amor sin ti._

 _Olvídame tú, que yo no puedo dejar de quererte por mucho que lo intente… no puedo. Olvídame tú._

 

 *******

 

 _Qué bonito cuando el sol derramó sobre nosotros esa luz que se apagó y que se perdía._

Fueron días mágicos. Ellos dos, la inmensidad del océano gris y una playa ventosa.

Días que valieron cada simple roce, en los que una caricia equivalía a declaraciones completas que ninguno estaba libre de hacer. Tardes de sexo lánguido en habitaciones llenas de la tenue luz otoñal. Noches de susurros desesperados, de posesión caliente y gemidos acallados por otros labios, otra piel, otras manos…

Despertar a su lado y verle dormir sin que hubiera un tiempo marcado para su inexorable marcha. Admirar las marcas que su pasión dejaba en la piel masculina, quedar prendado de esa intensa mirada de sus ojos claros al despertar. Eran regalos que le birlaba al tiempo y lo sabía sin sombra de dudas o de falsas esperanzas.

 

 _Si tú quieres quiero yo palpitar de otra manera que nos lleve sin timón lo que nos queda._

 _Sentiremos tal vez frío si no existe poesía en tus ojos, tu boca, tu savia que es mía, mía._

Debió hacerle caso. Debió quedarse junto a él en la casa señorial junto a aquel acantilado. Debió ser más fuerte, más firme, más hombre; aceptar que vivir así, era un medio vivir sin más sentido que alguno de los delirios de sus pesadillas pasadas.

Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho no estaría en ese frío diciembre junto a una lápida aún más fría tratando de no ceder al dolor y echarse sobre el mármol a esperar el momento en que sus brazos volvieran a abrazarle y dejar juntos este lugar tan ajeno al calor de la personalidad de su amante.

En el bolsillo interior de su túnica aún guardaba aquella primera carta que le enviara cuando ambos fueron tan ilusos como para creer que era posible la vida sin el otro.

 

 _Y el tiempo nos pasa casi inadvertido, golpea con fuerza lo tuyo y lo mío; qué pena ignorarlo y dejarlo perdido amor. Olvidame tú que yo no puedo, no voy a entender el amor sin ti. Olvidame tú que yo no puedo dejar de quererte por mucho que lo intente, no puedo. Olvidame tú...._

**Author's Note:**

> Enlace al vídeo: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REPI5cONUkY&feature=feedf


End file.
